


Puella Magi Bonnie Magica

by SilverBerrySeed



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: African-American Character, Asian-American Character, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Magical Girls, References to Suicide, Tragedy, Yuri subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBerrySeed/pseuds/SilverBerrySeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 15 years old Bonnie Bennett is all alone when her Grandmother dies. At the funeral she meets a small strange creature that calls himself Kyubey a messenger of magic that offers her a contract make any wish she desires and become a magical girl. (Very Alternate Universe on both ends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Bonnie Magica

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bennett Brigade. So someone on tumblr mentioned doing a fic where Bonnie is a magical girl and i was like wow that is so sick. So after watching PMMM for the 4th time then reading the A different story manga I had to do a crossover fic.
> 
> So be kind and yeah...
> 
> Also trigger warning on this

Chapter One - A Beautiful Miracle.

It was a nice service just what Sheila would have wanted everyone said, white roses and sunflowers her favourite flowers. Bonnie laid the flowers at the grave and knelt touching the headstone, her fingers carried the engrave letters. 'Here lies Sheila Bennett, in life you were an angel among us may you finally rest."

Heavy tears fell from Bonnie's brown eyes now that most of the relatives were making their way to her house for the memorial service. This was the first time in the longest that her house has been so full of people. Her mother had left when she was younger, her father had to work harder to provide for them soon after it wasn't too long that he was promoted which required him to travel. Bonnie was alright with it because she had her Grams with her but now she was gone. At 15 years old she never felt more alone in her entire life.

"Why, why did you have to leave me Grams?!" Bonnie wept hugging the cold headstone. "Why couldn't you just have talked to me?" Bonnie thought back to the day she was out celebrating her birthday with Elena and Caroline when she got back home and saw her Grandmother laying lifeless on the sofa. Her death was ruled as a suicide, she had overdose on the pain killers she was taking after a nasty fall during the winter. People couldn't believe she would ever commit suicide when she was so happy and full of life and love.

"Sometimes Bonnie, the happiest people are really the saddest inside." Caroline said.

"No one knows what was going through your Grams' head but her and if she felt that that was her only choice you should respect it." Elena said

"BULLSHIT" Bonnie screamed. "Grams would never; she would never do that she would never." Bonnie whimpered in a small voice. "She couldn't have."

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie looked up expecting to see her younger cousin but no one was there.

"Monica is that you?"

"No my name is Kyubey." Behind the gravestone steeped a small white creature with red ovals on it and. It looked like a ferret but with long ears like a rabbit with gold hoops. Was it a remote-controlled toy? Bonnie asked herself.

"How do you know my name?"

"i have been watching you for a while Bonnie Bennett and i think you should make a contract with me to become a magical girl."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bonnie grabbed the creature looking for the batteries or a label. "What kind of toy is this thing?"

"I am not a toy," Kyubey said jumping from her hand and landing in front of her. "Like I said before my name is Kyubey and I am a messenger of magic. I have been watching you for some time now. This is your grandmother's grave." Bonnie nodded.

"My Grams...it was an accident."

"No she didn't she killed herself."

"How dare you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh I know, there are many horrible things in this world, evil things that cause people to do unfathomable acts that no one can explain. Like mass murders and suicides." Kyubey said stepping closer to Bonnie how did this thing know. "You Bonnie Bennett have the power to change all of this, make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!"

"Puella Magi?"

"A magical girl born from positive desires of wishes, who fight the unseen evils of world called witches who are born from curses of sadness and despair."

"Witches, Puella magi, contract. What are you talking about Kyubey?" Bonnie asked her interest growing fighting off her better judgment that her mind was playing tricks on her, this all had to be a dream and if it was what was the harm?

"Your grandmother while she was in the hospital was cursed by a witch. A small mark on her neck called a witch's kiss, a curse mark had caused her to kill herself it was the witches voice in her mind that was controlling her." As Kyubey was saying this he was creating a small illusion around them so Bonnie could see all the events that took place through Kyubey the small mark on her grandmother's neck and then her Grams taking each pill one by one until the bottle was empty.

"Stop It! I don't want to see! No more." Bonnie shut her eyes and yelled the vision disappeared and she breathed heavily looking back at Kyubey her eyes angry. "Why couldn't you stop it you were there you could have stopped it?"

"I couldn't have done it alone, I was not created for fighting witches but to find the girls with the potential to become magical girls."

"Well where are these magical girls? Why weren't they here to stop it?"

"There are no magical girls in this town so the witch at the hospital will continue curse people until it gets stronger and stronger ruining the lives of many more people here. But you Bonnie Bennett can change this, all this sadness that you feel all the pain and anguish you can stop it."

"If I make this contract with you, what do I have to do?"

"When I grant you wish, it will be your duty to put your life on the line to fight the witches."

Bonnie's eyes widened with little hope, she had to admit this Kyubey was a little unsettling it's voice was so happy yet emotionless but the thought of having a wish no matter how out there being granted was amazing. She would risk her life to bring her Grams back and fight harder than anyone else so risking her life wouldn't be a problem. "Yes I want to make a contract with you. I wish that you undo my grandmother's death."

A bright light surrounded the both of them encasing them in gentle warmth. Bonnie winced once she felt tightness in her chest looking down and saw a glowing orange orb in a small golden case that looked like a pendant. "What is this?"

"It's your soul gem it's the proof that you are a magical girl and is the source of your powers." Bonnie took hold of the soul gem and she shut her eyes it was warm and comforting." As soon as she opened her eyes she saw that she was back in her room holding the glowing orange soul gem in her hand.

"It wasn't a dream."

"Bonnie!" a woman's voice called. "Bonnie, hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school child. How many times do I have to tell you? Just because it's your birthday it doesn't mean that you get to skip school."

"Grams!" Bonnie screamed she excitedly jumped out of bed racing down the stairs and into the arms of her Grandmother. "Grams I thought...I thought that you were gone."

"I haven't left yet but if you don't get ready soon I might just leave without you."

"I thought I would never see you ever again." Sheila caressed Bonnie's curly head and kissed her forehead.

"Why would you think that because of the fall I had, you should know by now it takes more than that to get your Grams down?"Bonnie hugged her tighter fearing that if she did let go everything would be gone. It was a miracle, a beautiful miracle.


End file.
